1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to interlocking building blocks for concrete structures, and more particularly to a new and improved interlocking block form to aid in the building of various concrete structures such as walls and the like, wherein concrete is poured into the body cavity of the block form and thereby becomes a part of the permanent wall structure of a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a problem in the prior-art in that there do not exist suitable block forms that include all of the necessary elements and configurations that are required to meet the strict adherence to sound constructive practices and guidelines in the construction of concrete wall structures and the like. This is particularly an acute problem when a structure is to employ a hollow-type block form that consists of a synthetic plastic material that must withstand the high stress placed upon the walls of the block form as concrete is being poured therein.
There are many known devices and block systems that have been employed and are presently being used in building wall structures in attempting to solve many structural problems without causing limitations in use as well as restrictions in applications to particular situations or circumstances. However, there is still a need for a new, novel arrangement of a concrete-block form that can become more universally accepted in the industry. Accordingly, it is felt that the present invention overcomes many of the faults of known block forms, particularly those forms that consist of synthetic plastic material.
As an example of various known wall-forming blocks, attention is directed to the following U.S. patents.
Pat. No. 3,552,076 discloses a self-supporting concrete form of rigid, low-density, foamed plastic adapted to be left in place to provide insulation for a wall formed by such forms which are filled with concrete. The forms have vertical cavities extending therethrough and longitudinally extending channels so as to provide vertical columns of concrete interconnected by integral horizontal concrete beams.
Pat. No. 3,782,049 also discloses a wall-forming block made of foamed plastic material and having vertical openings and upwardly opening channels extending along their upper edges, which are formed with pre-formed rigid sheets bonded to their opposite faces, with furring strips secured to the inner faces of the sheets and embedded within the plastic.
Pat. No. 4,439,967 discloses formwork elements for building purposes having a hollow block configuration produced from a hard-foam resin material, and adapted to be filled with concrete to establish a rigid wall having insulating properties.
Pat. No. 4,706,429 discloses a modular, synthetic-plastic, concrete-form structure which comprises a pair of modular, concrete-forming panels that are interconnected by a plurality of plastic cross-ties that slidably engage the oppositely positioned side panels. The side panels also include end panels which are used as end closures to confine the concrete within the modular constructed form.